Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the cleaning tools.
Description of the Related Art
Our planet is reaching a critical tipping point of deterioration due to high pollution levels caused by global population, over the years we have been concerned about consuming products without thinking about the negative consequences that leave non-degradable plastic containers and packaging of products we consume. The cleaning area is not immune to contribute massively to the pollution of our environment, which is why the present invention (Greenspenser) is an innovative solution that helps us to collaborate with the preservation of our planet.
Imagine how many containers of cleaning products we have thrown away again and again, would find a fairly high number, which surely would make us reflect, if we add the products of our family, friends, neighbors, our city, our continent, industrial companies, this figure will make us faint. The important point at this time is not what we did in the past, But what is needed from now on for the conservation of our planet Earth, and therefore the life of future generations, we must change our mentality selfless to a green mentality, the present invention is dispensing super concentrated certified green cleaning products very easy to use, aesthetically designed and can become the starting point for new ecological culture in our homes, offices, shops restaurants, hotels and businesses in general. This dispenser allow us the opportunity to use a green cleaning solutions of high quality that leave us with cleanness and nice fragrance, and most importantly eliminate the waste of plastic containers and hazardous waste, as we know it takes years to decompose in nature and landfill. The present invention understands the cost sensitive nature of the proportioning market, and the important part that a dispenser plays in delivering the correct amount of chemical. The present invention has designed an elegantly simplistic proportioner that delivers chemical accurately and at an economical price. This compact, durable dispenser is designed with minimal number of parts, nonmoving parts which making servicing and operation simple. Can easily be introduced into our homes and businesses, create environmental awareness is the task of each and every one of us. The present invention consider an innovative solution is practical and functional, the characteristics of not only individuals but provide global benefits, and today is a good day to decide to make significant contributions to our planet and that together we can stop pollution.